


Even Though You're Gone, You Remain

by grumpycat_rae



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Horror, Mental Breakdown, Mild Gore, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpycat_rae/pseuds/grumpycat_rae
Summary: Joker keeps having the same nightmare. It's the same almost every night. He missed her so much... and now she's here..
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Even Though You're Gone, You Remain

Joker sat up with a jolt, cold sweat running down his face. He groaned, rubbing his eyes and swinging his legs to the side of the bed to stand. He grabbed a cigarette from the night stand and quickly lit it. 

What a nightmare. 

He took a drag from the toxic bud and stood up, stretching his legs. He walked over to the window and leaned against it, looking out at Gotham. A beautiful rotten city. The place had really gone to shit. 

"______." Joker uttered, smoke seeping from his lips. 

"Sweetheart." He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, giving him a squeeze. He chuckled, reaching up and feeling her hand. Joker turned and peered down at his beloved. She beamed up a him, the moonlight making her smile shine bright. Joker smiled back at her, reaching up and caressing her cheek. 

"I love you so much." He leaned in and kissed her forhead. She hummed in delight. "To think I could have lost you.." 

"You could never lose me, sweetheart. I'll always be with you." She reached up and cupped his hallows cheeks. 

"They kept telling me you were dead when I was locked up..." Joker shook his head. "I don't know why they kept trying to hurt me." 

"It doesn't matter what they tell you. They're wrong." Her fingers dance on his skin. He can feel her. "See? I'm real." 

Joker finished his cigarette, setting it on the window seal and wrapping his arms around his beloved. She chuckled as he pinned her to the window, pressing against her and kissing her neck. 

"I don't know why I ever doubted you." He muttered, feeling her curves. Her skin was warm, her heart beating. She was really here. She wasn't gone. She was alive. 

She use to be very ill. 

She's much better now and he was happy. Happy that she didn't pass due to her illness. Happy that she was able to beat it and get better. He was happy to have her. 

After the funeral, he couldn't bare to live without her. 

But it's okay. She's here now. They're together. 

"Come. Let's get to bed, my love." She brushed his hair with her fingers, grabbing his hand and leading him back to the bed. Joker followed her, eager to lay down and hold her in his arms again. 

She layed back onto the bed and Joker crawled in after her. They snuggled under the blankets and she layed her head on his chest. Joker traced patterns on her bare back while holding her. 

"I love you so much.." He muttered, glancing down at her. She smiled up at him, her eyes a dull gloss. She reached up and brushed her hand against his cheek once more. 

She was so cold. 

Joker flinched at her touch and pulled her closer, needing to warm her up. She leaned her head back down, humming against his chest. For moment, she sounded like she was wheezing breathing, like a gust of wind whistling through rust. 

"I love you too.." She groaned out. Her voice rasped and slow. Joker furrowed his brows, tilting her back so she looked up at him. Why did she sound... wrong?

Her skin was a wrinkled gray, like skin that was held underwater for too long. She lacked any color and her eyes rolled back into her head, her mouth hung open while her jaw rotted away. Joker thought he could see maggots devouring her tongue and cheeks.

He jolted back, shaking his head. 

No, this wasn't happening. Not again! 

"Sweetheart..." She reached out for him, her limbs like rotten tree branches. Joker scooted away from her, closing his eyes in order to block the image of how he last saw her. 

Withering away in that hospital bed. 

"Stop. Stop. You're Not Real!" He shouted, backing away. She cackled, her haunting voice echoing as though she was in a tunnel. She grabbed at his ankle to pull him back. He screamed, falling backwards when he slipped off the edge of the bed. 

He was falling. 

Joker sat up with a shriek, a cold sweat running down his face. He huffed, his eyes darting every direction. He was in his room, in his bed. Safe. He felt his heart beat out of his chest. 

What a nightmare. 

Joker looked over to her side of the bed. 

Empty. As it had been for a few years now. 

Joker let out a chocked sob, grabbing her pillow and holding it close to him. He could still smell her on it. He buried his face into the soft fabric and cried. 

He missed her so much. His beloved. His one and only. 

Joker layed on his side, clutching the pillow as though it were her. If he could just believe hard enough she'd come back to him. She always came back to him. She was always with him. 

"Come Back! Come Back To Me!" 

He could still see her. Hear her voice. Smell her scent. Feel her warm skin against his lips. She was never truly gone. However, it didn't dull the pain any less. 

He sobbed into that pillow most nights, aching for his beloved to be returned to him. 

He really missed her. And she was gone. Taken from him by the cursed illness. If only he could have saved her. If only he could hold her on more time. 

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him as he sobbed into her chest. She brushed his hair and cooed to him. 

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here. I'm here."


End file.
